Holding out for a Hero
by Kez Ramsey
Summary: Kagome's faith in Inuyasha is tested as the demon Amaya not Ayame holds her as bait for the hanyou. KagomeInuyasha fluff . . . please rr.


Holding out for a Hero – songby Frou Frou, songfic by Kez Ramsey

The shards of the Shikon no Tamma reflected the light of the crackling fire, casting vibrant red, oranges and yellows about the small hut. Kagome sat hugging her legs to her, bathed in the warmth of the hearth. She was caught by the familiar horrored-awe that the jewel – whole or in parts – always seemed to incite in its beholders. She had scrutinized the shards many times before, holding the tiny pieces in her hands - resisting and yet fuelling the power that dwelt inside. There was something wrong though; she wasn't the one holding the shards.

"So, they tell me that you're the priestess Kikyo's reincarnation," the demon said conversationally. She looked the girl over with an appraising eye. "Well, you may share her looks, but I doubt Kikyo would have been tricked so easily – her precious jewel in the hands of one such as me so fast. Then again," at this she held the shards in between her thumb and finger and brought them closer to the light. "I suppose one might be reluctant to call this the jewel of Four Souls, if a jewel at all." The demon smiled mischievously and casually placed the pieces in her pocket as she moved nearer Kagome, "So, then maybe you are her reincarnation – a priestess as much as the _jewel_ you protect."

Kagome scooted backwards but soon found her back against the wall.

The demon, Amaya she called herself, crouched down and peered at Kagome inquisitively. Malicious shadows adorned her like a gown, flowing outwards from the bottom like tendrils . . . _Oh, man, what am I going to do? _Kagome wondered. _Inuyasha, where are you?_

_Where have all the good men gone_

_And where are all the gods?_

_Where's the street-wise Herucles_

_To fight the rising odds?_

_Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?_

_Late at night, I toss and turn and dream of what I need_

The black shy was lit up momentarily by a brilliant arc of lightning. Thunder crashed soon after, revealing a horde of minions that were quickly filling the small clearing. Inuyasha growled deep in his throat, placing a hand on the hilt of tetsuaiga.

"Don't these things have anything better to do?" he snarled.

"At least we know we're on the right track. Amaya and Kagome must be close by," Miroku commented. As if on cue, the sky was split again by brilliance, and a sheet of rain fell upon the two.

"Great," Inuyasha muttered from the side of his mouth, blowing his platinum bangs out of his eyes with a huff.

The great sword ripped through the first line of fiends that rushed them en masse. Miroku's Wind Tunnel took care of the remaining lackeys. The vale empty and the torrents pouring down on them, the monk and the hanyou continued onwards.

"I'm going to rip that demon's head off with my bare hands," Inuyasha stated, resting the tetsuaiga on his shoulder. Sopping from just a few minutes in the rain already, he said nothing more as they trudged on. His thoughts were only on Kagome . . .

Amaya held her by the chin, tilting it this way and that, as she looked the girl over. She was smiling in a way that made Kagome feel as though she was being dissected and the youkai was definitely enjoying her unease. Amaya placed a thoughtful finger upon her lush crimson lips. Her hair, also the colour of blood, framed her face, starkly contrasting the dead-white skin. She drew her finger from her lips, a talon growing before Kagome's eyes as it drew nearer. First caressing her neck, but quickly moving to her cheek.

Kagome gasped in surprise as the talon sliced into her skin. She drew her hand to her cheek protectively. Amaya brought her finger back to her mouth and tasted the blood experimentally.

"Innocence," she commented dryly, "Is rather boring on the palette." She stood abruptly, smiling still. "So, how exactly would you like to die?" Kagome could only glare at the youkai. Amaya laughed, throwing her head back as she did so.

"What's so funny?" Kagome demanded.

"You are, little priestess. I'm going to kill you, aren't you afraid?"

Kagome smiled. "No."

"And why is that?"

"Inuyasha will come," she stated matter-of-factly. "You're the only one who's going to die." And confidently, she closed her eyes and leaned back.

_I need a hero_

_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night_

_He's gotta be strong_

_And he's gotta be fast_

_And he's gotta be fresh from the fight_

_I need a hero_

_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light_

_He's gotta be sure_

_And it's gotta be soon_

_And he's gotta be larger than life_

* * *

Don't own the song or Inuyasha . . . 

So, my first Inuyasha fic, written as an apology for failing to meet a deadline for another story. (This is for you, Aislin. Sorry!) Anyways, another apology if I misspelled anything – not my fanverse really - and if it's cliche. Conclusion to follow, please review so I know you want more. Thanks for reading. -Kez


End file.
